Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters
by Xtor50
Summary: It was the year 2022, Ash has bought a new video game called Sword Art Online. But as he puts on his nerve gear, he was transferred into SAO, soon he was stuck in a death game, if he dies there, he dies in real life. He will meet new friends like May, Asuna, Kirito, Klein and more.Rated M for Swears. Romance, Adventure, Humor, and Drama.


Chapter 1: Town Of The Beginnings/ The Game Of Hell

Sorry guys it's been over an hour right? Hmm maybe more than 2 hours I think.

This is my second fanfic! If you guys ever read Pokemon:Advanced Life, that's me Xtor50. Today I'm writing a new story, called Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters.

Its about Ash buying the virtual game, Sword Art Online. I'm a KiritoxAsuna fan, and I think that they maybe my number one couple in my book, above AshxMay/ Advancedshipping. But as Ash turn on his Nervegear, he was sent to a virtual world, full of Pokemon. ( I think this story is going to be epic, oh and also this story is going to be long and I mean long.)

He then met a person, named Kirito in the Town Of The Beginnings. ( Which is floor one of the game out of 100 or I could add more to spice things up, well maybe, if no one had ever read the manga or the anime.)

They both continue to talk about Sword Art Online until..( oh this is kind of a preview, so I thought you guys might like and this story is not a version of anybody like my first fanfic, you can punch me and take my rice balls from the fridge.) Ash try's to logout out of SAO, but fails, there was no logout button. Soon both Ash and Kirito were both teleported to the center of the Town Of The Beginnings.

They were soon met by other SAO players who were wondering why the logout button isn't there anymore. Then soon after, the game master Akihiko Kayaba, appeared in the virtual game. Explaining every SAO player that they can never leave the game, all they have to do is clear the whole Aincrad Tower, up to a 100 floors.( I Can add more if I want to, but I'll think about it.)

Also he also said that if they die in the game, they die in real life. That's all for the preview guys, and that was a long preview wasn't it? Alright!, here's chapter 1: The Town Of The Beginnings/ The Game Of Hell.

... ( I swear this gonna be a long chapter.) (Damn it I said again, great job Xtor50)

Chapter 1: The Game Of Hell

It was 3:00 p.m in the afternoon, Ash finally claims himself a true Sword Art Online beta tester. During the beta, Ash managed to reach to the 8th floor, which was quite the accomplishment, since it was only 2 months of playing. " Big bro!, I'll be heading to dancing practice, be back around 6:00 p.m." said Leaf. ( Oh, Leaf is Ash's little sister, Age: 13 about a year younger than Ash.)

Ash did not reply, he was too focused on Sword Art Online, and he can't wait to play again. He watched the news on his computer, about a day or so, the hard copies of the Sword Art Online were completely sold out! About 10,000 of them, the total of the hard and early copies.

Ash who can't wait any longer, quickly put his Nervegear on, layer on the bed, closed his eyes and then said " Link Start!" He put on his account password, and username, which is Ash, obviously. Soon he was transported to the virtual mmo rpg game.

"I'm back, just you wait, Sword Art Online!, I'll be the one to reach the top floor!" Yelled Ash. Soon, other SAO players entered the virtual rpg game. Ash then ran around, the town and started to head off to the fields for training. But he wasn't the only one running around the town.

He bumped against another SAO player, who was heading towards the fields. "Ugh, sorry." Said Ash. "It's no big deal, it's a safe zone, our health points won't go down, no matter what we do." Said the SAO player. "What's your name, hmm.. , Kirito? huh, nice username." Said Ash as he look at Kirito's health bar, since his username is right next to it. "Thanks, and yeah it's Kirito, nice to meet you." Said Kirito as he stood up mad lend Ash a hand.

" Thanks man, the names Ash, it's also my real life name, I was still deciding what username I'll use, but my real life name is ok." Said Ash. Ash was wearing a black and blue shirt with vertical lines going down with, leather light armor, pants and leather boots. Kirito was wearing the same thing like Ash but it was blue. "You just basically gave out your personal information, but what ever, it really doesn't matter if you have fun right?" Said Kirito. " Right."

Soon Kirito and Ash was met up by another SAO player. "Hey sorry I saw you two running around town, It's like you know this place, are you both beta testers?" Asked the SAO player. " Yeah." Said Ash and Kirito.

"Wow really, can you guys teach me some stuff, I'm new here and I just got Sword Art Online, oh and my name is Klein." Said Klein. "Nice to meet you Klein, and sure, why not." Said Ash. "A-Alright!" Yelled Klein, his voice can be heard from yards away.

Floor 1: Town Of The Beginnings: Grass fields

" Haa!, take this!" Said Klein as he to try to cut the Wart Hog with his primeval dagger.

Primeval dagger- Strength- +1, Agility- +2, Type: Cut, Damage: 15-20

Wart Hog- Health: 150, Damage: 20-25, Agility: 20.

When Klein try to cut the Wart Hog he sent flying shot a yard or two. "Gah, Damn it." "Hey Klein, try to uses the dagger in a position and motion, once you've done that, let that power go to use a sword skill." Said Kirito. "What the hell you mean by that." "What's he trying to say that you need to focus, position yourself in a stance with your weapon, then once that power and stance are at sync, let it go, like this." Said Ash as he took out his primeval long sword. Then Ash blocked the Wart Hog from attacking him, then he'd showed Klein to use a sword skill. It was called Shining Strike, Ash's sword glowed like an angel, and he charged at the Hog head on. Striking at the head, then through the body and tail at a straight line.

"Woah ok I get it." Said Klein. Klein did a stance and charges his dagger and he slashes the Wart hog using the sword skill called Double purple hit slash.

Shining Strike-100% attack power increase, 200% against Dark type monsters.

Primeval long sword- Strength +2, agility +1, weight +1, Damage: 20-25

Double purple hit slash- 200% attack power increase, two hit combo.

" Yeah!, I did it!, woohoo!" Yelled Klein. "Congrats man." Said Kirito.

"Goddamn, that was tough, whew." Said Klein as he layed on the grass and wiping off some sweat. "You called that tough?" Said Ash. "What do you mean." Asked Klein.

"Klein, first of all this is the first floor out of a hundred, that Wart Hog is nothing compared to the other monsters that me and Ash went through." Said Kirito.

"What you gotta to be kidding me, to me it was a middle class boss." Said Klein." Well sorry we had your hopes down." Said Ash. "Don't worry it's nothing, I know this is challenging and but this what makes rpg games fun." Said Klein.

"Yeah and someday I will reached the top floor and clear the game." Said Ash. "Hey, that's gonna be me." Said Kirito who had a tint of anger.

"No me."

"It's me"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's definitely me."

"No it's gonna be me."

"There's a reason why I pick my username to be Ash."

"And that is."

"I'm gonna burn you to Ashes."

"Oh really lets test that theory."

"Ok then, tommorow, we will both have a race, to see which of us will reach the closest town to get experience." Said Ash.

"Deal." Said Kirito. "Alright, quit your squabbling you two." Said Klein.

"Come on Klein, don't you want to beat the game." Said Ash. "Yeah I do but let's be friends, and settle this rivalry later." Said Klein. "Alright." Said Ash and Kirito.

"So have far have you two reached in Sword Art Online in the beta?" Asked Klein.

"In 2 months, I've reached floor 8 and I couldn't get passed floor 9." Replied Kirito. "Same here, even I couldn't get passed floor 9." Said Ash. "I see, man, you guys were ten times as lucky than I am, only a thousand people got to test the beta."

"I guess." Said Ash. "Yeah I know, but this time I'll probably get there within a month or so." Said Kirito. "Not if I get there first." Said Ash. "Alright from now on we're rivals ok Ash but best of luck you'll need it." Said Kirito.

"You too." Said Ash.

"You guys are quite confident, anyway I need to eat, I'm really hungry." Said Klein as his stomach grumbles wildly. "Too bad Klein, the food here in SAO, only satifys your hunger virtually, it doesn't fill your stomach in real life." Said Kirito.

"So what are you cooking rice balls or fried fish?" Asked Ash. "Oh hell no, I'm not that much of chef, but I'm ordering an extra large teriyaki pepperoni pizza with some lemonade and chicken nuggets." Said Klein.

"Wow Klein, you sure eat a lot." Said Kirito.

"Oh heck yeah I do, you can come over my house if you want with some of my friends, Ash, Kirito." Said Klein.

"Woohoo!, let me get a taste!" Said Ash. "You like to eat food don't you Ash?" Said Klein."Yup!" Replied Ash.

"Alright!, the pizza should be here at 5:30 p.m." Said Klein. "Right now it should be 5:25 p.m, you guys better go now." Said Kirito.

"Yeah you're right, come on Ash lets go." Said Klein. "Right, alright later Kirito." Said Ash.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what about you Kirito, don't you want to eat pizza with us?" Asked Klein.

"Nah, my mom and sister are probably asking why are you going to a stranger's house that you met in a rpg game." Said Kirito. "Yeah you're right, but my mom should be cool with it, if I make out of their, without any scratches, I'm fine!" Said Ash.

"Well ok, Kirito, we have to go, we'll see you tommorow." Said Klein. "Later Kirito, and I'll beat you." Said Ash. "Heh, we'll see about that." Said Kirito.

Then Klein and Ash press the logout button, but nothing's happening.

"What the." Said Klein

"Hmmm what's wrong." Said Kirito

"The logout button is not even here." Said Ash. "Huh, the logout button should be here at the menu." Said Kirito. "Yeah we know that but the logout button is not even there, and it's not working if keep tapping it." Said Klein.

"That's strange, let me see." Said Kirito. "Huh, the logout button ain't there anymore." Said Kirito. "Noooo!, my teriyaki pizza!, it cost 20 bucks man!, the 50 piece chicken nuggets cost 10 bucks!, damn it!" Screamed Klein. "No food!, aw man!" Said Ash.

"There has to be another way out, right Kirito, Ash." Said Klein. "No, there's no way out, the only way to logout out of Sword Art Online is going through the menu." Said Kirito.

"You've got to be kidding, right Kirito." Said Klein. "Sigh, he's speaking the truth Klein, there's no way out." Said Ash. "Damn it, is there a emergency logout button or something, I bet it's a bug, and besides its the first day of the release, you believe right guys?" Said a worried Klein.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Klein, there's no emergency logout button, the wiki, or guide book, doesn't tell us anything about an emergency logout button, it's already 5:30 p.m, your pizza guy is probably ringing your door bell now or so." Said Kirito.

"This is Bullshit!( sorry I may be 14, but I do know swears, just to let you know that.), I'm gonna call the game master!" Yelled an angry Klein.

"For now we wait, until the Game Master picks up." Said Ash.

"But this is odd right guys?, if we don't have access to the logout button, or the logout button is missing, don't you think it's strange." Said Kirito. After Kirito said those words, Ash and Klein got his attention.

"Think about, if we don't have the logout button the menu, it's gonna make serious problems in the game." "Something's up, and I do t like the feeling about it." Said Kirito

"By now, the game master should now have picked up the call for help, hey Klein, what's the status report." Said Ash. "Hey!, I'm not one of your employees!, uhh lets see, nope not even a single world or letter from the game master.

"Hey Kirito, isn't the game master is Akihiko Kayaba." Said Ash.

"Yeah, most likely, who else could it be."" He's the one who came up with the idea of Sword Art Online, he's basically my idol, I respected him, but why didn't he picked up?" Said Kirito.

"Arrgh!, Damn it!, I have waited long enough!, Give me back my teriyaki pizza!, you goddamn bastard!, I am fuckin hungry as hell!, I gonna kick your mom's ass to outer space if I have to!, SO...GIVE..ME..BACK..MY..CHICKEN!" Yelled Klein as he was still talking to know one but the virtual world air.

"Sigh, why he ain't picking up." Said Kirito.

Soon the bells of The Town Of The Beginnings rang, and it could be heard from miles away.

"Huh what's that sound." Said Klein as he finally calm down from screaming like an idiot.

"Those of the bells from The Town Of Beginnings." Said Ash.

"Yeah it is." Said Kirito. Then the 3 of them were teleported to the Center of the Town of The Beginnings.

"Hey what's going on!, and why are we at the town square." Said Klein.

Soon, Ash, Kirito, and Klein were met by other Sword Art Online players, around 10000 or so. They were pondering why they were transported to the town square and why they cannot logout from the logout button in the menu.

"I don't know Klein." Said Ash.

"Both of you keep your guard up." Said Kirito.

Soon a red liquid like substance spills from the virtual sky, it then formed into a red cloaked like person, but has no face.

"Greetings SAO players, my name is Akihiko Kayaba.""I am the creator and game master of this world.""As you know, you must be wondering why, the logout button isn't working, or isn't there." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"I will assure you that this is not a bug, this is how Sword Art Online was created to be." Said Akihiko Kayaba. "Hey!, Akihiko Kayaba!, give me back my pizza!" Yelled Klein.

"Shut up." Said Akihiko Kayaba. "Hey!" Yelled Klein. "Klein be quiet, let hear what he has to offer." Said Ash.

"You must be wondering, why, Akihiko Kayaba, did this, this is my dream."" A dream where, I can make a virtual world, for me to control." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"So far, the news reports that, parents and siblings, began, taking off the nerve gear of their siblings, what a poor decision." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"What the hell you mean!" Said an SAO player.

"What I mean is that, there have been many casualties, so far, SAO, has 213 less players then it started." Replied Akihiko Kayaba.

"Wait, you mean deaths?" Said another SAO player.

"That is correct." Replied Akihiko Kayaba.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed an SAO female player.

"Here are the news reports, from all over the country." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

News report say that, families cry and sob over the streets after taking off their children/ sibling's nerve gear because a stupid game trapped them inside and killing them too if they take them off.

"Woah, holy crap!" Yelled Klein.

"You mean!, many players are dying?!" Yelled Ash.

"Damn it." Said an angered Kirito.

"If you die in SAO, you die in real life."" Not removing the nerve gear would prevent most of the casualties." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"So if I die here, in the virtual world, I'll die in real life." Thought Kirito.

"I need to be strong." Said Ash.

"He's kidding right?" Said a worried Klein.

"Damn it we need to get out of here." Said an SAO player.

As he said those words, he tried to leave the town square, but a invisible barrier blocked him from doing so.

"Hey I can't get out of here!" Yelled an SAO player.

"What!" Said another SAO player.

"Ahh! No, no!" Screamed a female SAO player.

"Hey, I am not finish talking." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"I have a little present for all of you, please look in your inventory." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

" Did he placed a bomb in our inventory?" Asked an SAO player.

"I'm a little worried." Said a female SAO player.

"Do not worry, I wouldn't be that cruel to leave a bomb, to get rid of you of this special event of SAO." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

Then everybody looked inside their inventory. It was a mirror.

"It's a mirror." Said Ash.

"Yeah, but why did he gave us a mirror." Said Kirito.

"I don't know, what hey what's going on!..." Said Klein as he transformed, then Ash transformed, then soon everybody did including Kirito.

"Ugh, hey is that you Klein?" Said Ash. "Yeah it's me." Replied Klein.

"Ugh, what the- who the hell are you?" Said Kirito. "I'm me, who are you?" Said Klein.

"Wait is that you Klein? Said Kirito. "Yup it's me." Replied Klein.

Klein wild long hair for his avatar changed into a spike upright red hair, with a red head band with zig zag patterns.

Ash has black ravened hair, with a horizontal z patterns on his cheeks.

Kirito has ( like most anime protagonist hair style.) black curved downed hair. (If you guys can't image these description in your heads, sorry, just look up their names in Google, go to google images, and done, splendid, simple.)

"So that's what you look in real life." Said Klein. "Yeah this how I looked like." Said Kirito.

"Same here." Said Ash.

"Now that you have, looked in the mirror, you should have looked like the same person you are in real life." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"I see, that's how we looked different then before when we looked into that mirror." Said Ash.

" Oh my fuck'in God, you are enormously fat!" Said a male SAO player.

"And you're not a cute girl, you're just a boy!" Said another male SAO player.

"Now then that's been done, I should declare the beginning of the grand opening of SAO, players be prepared for the time of your life."

"In order to escape this hell, you must clear all 100 floors."

"We can't clear all 100 floors!, it's basically impossible!, even the beta testers never gotten that far!" Yelled Klein.

"Nothing's impoosible, unless you work hard and never give up, that's a token from me to give you a little motivation." Said Akihiko Kayaba.

"I must take my leave and I wish you all good luck, farewell players, until we meet again." Said Akihiko Kayaba as he disappears from the sky.

"Ahhh!" Screamed an female SAO player.

Soon everybody started screaming.

"Klein lets go." Said Kirito and Ash.

Within a few minutes...

"Klein, me and Ash will be heading to the nearest town, both of us will share these information with you." We all know the terrain here and get the best experience." Said Kirito.

"Even though we're level one, we should get there easily, the reason why we're going early ahead of the others because soon this place will be cleared of monsters." Said Ash.

"Thanks for the offer guys, but I have some friends, that I have in SAO."" I can't leave them there, they don't know where we are, and I bet there in town square." Said Klein.

"I see, well Klein, it is your decision, so good luck." Said Ash.

"Hey Klein you look good, in your real life self." Said Kirito.

"Thanks Kirito, and with all the things you guys taught me, I'll catch up just you wait." Said Klein as he puts a thumbs up.

"And besides, I run a guild in an different rpg game so don't worry." Smiled Klein.

"Klein, if you're in a tight situation, me and Ash will message you and help you out." Said Kirito.

"Thanks Kirito, you look better in your real self, than your avatar, you too Ash."

"Thanks Klein, we'll see you later, alright." Said the two, but as they turn around to see Klein, one last time he left, dashing off to the town square, sobbing across the streets.

They both had a sad expression on their faces and left town to head out in the fields to toughen up and train.

1 Month later... ... ... ...

2,000 players have died.

Thats it folks, sorry it took me so long. It was definitely the longest chapter so far I did.

I bet this is gonna be the longest story I'll ever right. ( well possibly )

㈳2 What will happen in the next chapter?

Will Ash, Kirito, Klein and his buddies, survive?

You'll find out in the next chapter.

Will Ash and Kirito find love? Who knows!?

Wait until the next chapter of Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters.

KiritoxAsuna ㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6!

AshxMay ㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5!

Alright later folks!

(There's too many longs here!, Damn it all!

TFS: Vegeta- Great, how long will you stand there like an fuck'in jackass woman!

Give me Steak! blah! This is the worst steak I have every have!

Thats it! Die Woman!, BIG BANG ATTACK!

(Vegeta goes super saiyan and destroys Bulma.)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0


End file.
